Feel the Same
by onekind53
Summary: Karkat is red for Gamzee, but doesn't think the other feels the same. Only the highblood does. Kar has another nightmare and crawls into bed with Gam, feelings ensue. ((BAD SUMMARY IS BAD ;-; Please read it's pretty good.)) Rated M for hints of smut, no actual smut ensues.


Okies so onekind here again! This was a roleplay between me and a friend over facebook, who is known as SoulEaterMarie. I'm warning you now, our roleplays tend to bounce around in the categories hehe. But here's some GamKar for ya! Please review as it makes me happy and if you have any questions or anyfin go ahead and shout them out! Oh! And I want to write more stories so if you have a couple and want a story for it I can write it maybe? I just draw the line at rape and death so...Yeah anyways onto the roleplay thing XD It switches from you to the other alot sorry XD 

* * *

Karkat padded down the hallway silently, wrapped up in an old purple and red blanket. He had silent tears streaming down his face as he finally stopped at your block. He opened the door and peered in, spotting you in your human bed surrounded by blankets and faygos. He quickly walked in and shut the door silently, moving over to the bed. He stood at the side for a minute before quickly climbing into the bed next to you, scooting to bury his face in your chest and shaking slightly.

_Gamzee just held you closer without a question, cupping the back of your hair. "You up an' had another nightmare?" He whispered slowly, burying his head into your messy locks._

Karkat whimpered and nodded, moved as close to you as possible. "Did I wake you..." He whispered. The only time he was ever quiet was when he was with you, especially after a nightmare.

_"Nah, I was waitin' for you." He whispered into your black hair, rocking you both slightly. He was more then used to your episodes by now; you had them almost every night. "What was it about this time?"_

Karkat's trembling seemed to stop with the rocking. "I...I was chained up like The Sufferer...But instead of me being tortured and culled, they...They brought your forward...And they beat you, and hurt you. They tortured you in front of me and forced me to watch as they...they raped and murdered you..." He started sobbing, his hands fisting into your shirt.

_"Karbro.." He shook his head, rubbing his hands up and down your sides. Everyone had lost something after the Game. Sollux had lost his sight; Aradia lost her ability to hear. You had lost your ability to sleep._

Karkat slowly relaxed in your arms. For some reason, the nightmares didn't come when he was in your arms. That's why he always came to you first. He purred quietly and closed his eyes. He knew he had flushed feelings for you. He also knew you were red for Nitram. So he never told you of his feelings, letting you be happy and taking what he could get. Cuddles and occasionally the pale kiss or two. He wanted more, but he didn't want to risk your friendship.

_"Karbrother, do you want to sleep with me tonight?" He mumbled; wrapping his lanky but muscular arms around your waist and holding you tight. He knew the answer already; you two slept together almost every night. You didn't question the days that you would wake up with him just staring at you with tears in his eyes. He wanted you. He knew he couldn't have you._

Karkat didn't want to speak so he just nodded, making a small noise of agreement. This would be the last night. He promised himself that he wouldn't bother you with this ever again.

_Gamzee nodded against your hair, pressing soft kisses to your forehead. He let go of you for a moment to reach a Faygo and offer it to you with a small smile. "Karbrother, you want some slime?... It'll help..."_

Karkat grimaced. You asked this question. And every night he said the same thing. No fucking way. But tonight...He decided to go a different route. "I guess. If it'll help..."

_Gamzee scowled and dug around for a bottle of the stuff. He handed you another bottle of Faygo with an oddly green substance inside. "It helps.. I motherfuckin' promise."_

Karkat grabbed the bottle and hesitantly opened it. "Ok..." He looked slightly disgusted with himself but slowly raised the bottle to his lips and let the green substance slip down his throat.

_Gamzee scowled and bit his lip, willing tears down. Why he was crying? Because. If Karkat was desperate enough to try sopor then.. What else was he desperate for? Just to get the nightmares to go away. "I love you, Karbro, you know that right?"_

Karkat pulled the bottle away with another grimace. "I know. I love you too Gamzee." He mumbled. He could feel the slime making its way through his system. Fuck if it wasn't quick. He felt a little dizzy and dropped the bottle, pulling his hands up to grip his hair and head. A groan of pain left his mouth.

_Gamzee sniffed and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you close against his chest as he sobbed into your neck. "I know it gets its motherfuckin' hurt on.. But it'll feel better... It'll all be alright.."_

Karkat mewled in pain but wrapped his arms around you tightly. "It's ok GamGam..." You could tell he wasn't himself. He called you by your old childhood nickname. Must be the lack of sleep mixing with the sopor.

_Gamzee sobbed harder; squeezing you tighter to his chest. "It'll.. It'll be okay, Karbrother.. It'll all be okay.. I'm motherfuckin' here.." He whispered into your neck; shoulder shaking as he cried._

Karkat moved his hands to your hair. "GamGam...Please don't cry..." He whispered, running his hands through the black hell you called hair.

_"I don't want you to motherfufckin' resort to this." He mumbled; tears drying and leaving purple stains on his cheeks. His face paint long abandoned after the game ended._

Karkat sighed a little, the sopor seeming to leave his system quickly. "I didn't want to do it but It was the only way..." He mumbled.

_"It makes you tired, clears your think pan, brother. Rots it to the motherfuckin' core." He whispered slowly; knowing he shouldn't have given it to you in the first place._

Karkat sighed. "I know...I couldn't do it anymore. The nightmares...They just...I can't sleep anymore. I hate it."

_"Sleep with me." He mumbled, pulling you closer; a small kiss landing on your neck. "Come on, all the motherfuckin' time..."_

Karkat smiled and wrapped his arms around your neck. "I would...But I can't Gamzee." He murmured into your hair.

_"Please stay." He whispered slowly, pulling you closer. "Come on. You can motherfuckin' get your sleep on with me.. O-or I could clear off a corner of the motherfuckin' floor and we can bring your bed in here..."_

Karkat pulled your head back to look you in the eyes. He smiled sadly and kissed your forehead. "I really would Gam. But what happens when Nitram sees that you're made for him? What happens when you two finally get together? I'm already a big enough burden. I'll be fine."

_What? Gamzee looked at you with a cocked, curious head. What about Tavbro? "What are you?... Me an' Tavbro are pale.." He whispered. The highblood thought you knew that he was red for you._

Karkat blinked in confusion. "But...everyone kept saying you and Nitram were red. And that Nitram just didn't know it..." He was extremely confused.

_"No... No Karbro. No." He whispered frantically; hugging you closer to his body. Damn, fucker was warm. "I love you Karbrother."_

Karkat smiled but was still confused. "I love you too Gam." He mumbled. Too bad he loved you in a much redder way.

_"Are you gonna' sleep with me from now on? Until the nightmares go away?" He whispered against your neck._

Karkat wasn't sure. He was scared of what he might do one night if he were to practically move into your room. He didn't want to lose you. But he didn't want to make you sad, so he nodded. "Yes. I'll sleep with you." He mumbled. Though before his mind could make that way different than intended, he kissed your cheek lightly.

_"Good." He mumbled, worshipping the feeling of your soft lips on his cheek. You were so warm; so adorable when you cried. It was rude, but god, you were fucking hot when you sobbed._

Karkat yawned slightly, moving to kiss your other cheek but missing and ending up kissing your lips softly. He gasped and pulled back, blushing and stuttering an apology.

_Gamzee just grinned and bent down to kiss your lips again; deeper than pale; obviously. He threaded a hand through your messy hair and tugged you closer._

Karkat gasped and his eyes fluttered shut. He's always wanted this. Always. But now that he had a taste of it, he wanted so much more.

_Gamzee kissed the lowblood deeply, tongue sliding over his bottom lips expertly; obviously asking for entrance._

Karkat blushed but opened his mouth, letting his own tongue sneak forward to tangle with yours with a moan.

_Gamzee flicked his tongue against yours lightly before pulling back, pushing your head against his shoulder. "The nightmares will leave, Karbrother..." He murmured gently; pressing a kiss to your hair again._

Karkat blinked a bit and yawned. "Are you sure?" He whispered, curling up against you.

_"I swear." He mumbled sweetly against your hair, brushing your bangs aside to stare at your irises. Bright red. That was the color he was always missing._

Karkat stared into your own beautiful purple eyes and smiled a real smile for the first time in weeks. "I'm red for you Gamzee..." He whispered. The the smile dropped and his eyes widened in panic. He hadn't meant to say that out loud! Now he was going to lose you forever! He struggled in your grip, trying to get away and run to his own room.

_Gamzee loosened his arms a bit in shock. Wait! He didn't mean to let you go! The highblood scrambled after you, eyes widened and shocked. The door slammed in his face; he wasn't expecting anything less. "Karbrother!"_

Karkat was fast to run to his own room, door slammed shut and locked as he slid to the floor against the door. He sobbed into his hands. That was it. Now he lost the only person who cared about him. All because he couldn't keep his mouth shut!

_"Karbrother..." He mumbled absently, sliding down the door, his palm flat against the wood. Gamzee smiled though; you liked him back._

Karkat shook violently as sobs racked his small frame. He slammed his fist into the wall next to the door, luckily not breaking any bones. He screamed as loud as he could. It was the only way he could convey how he felt at that moment. Complete and total heartbreak.

_"Karbrother, it's alright.. Open the motherfuckin' door.. You'll be alright.." He mumbled, searching around wildly for a-yeah! A pen lay abandoned on the floor and he quickly scooped it up; working on picking the lock_

Karkat fell onto the floor in the middle of the room and sobbed loudly. He curled into a ball on the floor, face buried in his hands. He lost you. That's all that was running through his mind. He'd lost you forever.

_With a click, the door swung open. You were sobbing and he ran to you, pulling you to his chest a bit sloppily. "I'm motherfuckin' red for you to, it'll be alright, Redbrother.."_

Karkat couldn't hear you over his sobs and he weakly pushed against your chest. "Let me go! I've already lost you! You don't need to rub it in! Let go of me! Please! I'm begging you!"

_"No, Redbrother, no." He shook his head and pulled you closer, pressing kisses to your forehead. "It'll be alright, just get your calm on.."_

Karkat tried to take deep breathes, hiccuping often. "Y-you're gonna l-leave me all al-lone now! I've l-lost you forev-ver!" He was still hysterical, but he could at least hear your heartbeat in your chest.

_"Look at me, Karbrother." He boomed; tugging your chin up roughly to stare at his eyes. "Look at me..." He waited for your response_

Karkat flinched but stared into your eyes, hiccuping quietly. "You're gonna leave me..." He whispered.

_"I'm motherfuckin' red for you to." He flashed a heartbreakingly bright grin and bent down to kiss you again_

The mutant felt his heart stop, then speed up. You felt the same? You weren't going to leave him? After the shock settled in and the words you said finally managed to get to him, he threw his arms around your neck and kissed back desperately.

_Gamzee smiled softly. Maybe now you wouldn't have the nightmares. The excessive nightmares that the nights you didn't come to his room, he heard you screaming and sobbing about. It broke his blood pumper everytime he saw the dark circles around your eyes._

Karkat felt happy for once. So happy. He kissed you harder, moving so he was more comfortable in your lap, ending up pushing you onto your back on the floor. He pulled back with a blush. "Sorry." He mumbled.

_"It's alright." He smiled and pulled you forward on his lap, pressing his lips to your forehead. "I love you, Karbrother. So motherfuckin' much..."_

Karkat smiled, tears running down his face. "I love you too Gamzee. So fucking much it hurts."

_Gamzee pressed your face into his chest, smoothing down your hair. "The nightmares will go away..."_

Karkat nodded. He believed you this time. He had no doubt now that he had you, that the nightmares will eventually fade away.

_Gamzee held out his arms in an offered hug, the blanket held in one. "It'll be alright, Redbrother..." He whispered, tears in his eyes again._

Karkat moved again to hug you tightly, face buried in your neck. "Don't cry again fuckass. Let's just watch the movie." He mumbled.

_"Okay, Karbrother." He mumbled, nuzzling your hair lovingly. Maybe his own nightmares would disappear with yours_

Karkat kissed your neck gently, moving so he was still pressed against you but could see the movie too.

_Gamzee grinned, hooking his chin over your head so that he could watch the movie, even though it was shitty_

Karkat purred quietly, closing his eyes sometime in the middle of the movie, and falling asleep, tightening his grip on you unconsciously.

_Gamzee grinned down at you, the arms around your waist tightening as tears fell. For what reason? He didn't know. It just felt right to cry. He wasn't sad at all. No, they were tears of joy._

Karkat moved closer and nuzzled your neck gently in his sleep, mumbling about 'fuckasses with no brains' and 'stupidly hot clown fuck.'

_Gamzee smiled again, ducking down to kiss your lips gently. "I motherfuckin' love you." He sobbed quietly, nuzzling you._

Karkat moved his hands up to grip your hair lightly, murmuring 'I love you too...' subconsciously, nuzzling your neck again.

_That just made the purple tinged tears fall faster, until he was rocking you both and sobbing into your always-present bed head._

Karkat blinked his eyes open curiously. He was tired but he felt wetness in his hair. He tilted his head up and gasped, quickly moving his hands to wipe your tears away. "Gamzee what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

_"It's a motherfuckin' miracle." He cried quietly, nuzzling weakly into your hair. His arms tightened around your waist_

Karkat hung his arms around your neck loosely, moving up to kiss you lightly. "Gamzee please stop crying. I don't like seeing you cry."

_"Motherfuckin' tears of joy, brother." He whispered, kissing you back gently. "Motherfuckin' tears of miracles..."_

Karkat smiled and kissed away your tears. "Smile for me Gam." He whispered.

_Gamzee cracked a wide, joyous grin and kissed you once more. "You slept without any motherfuckin' nightmares.."_

Karkat blinked in shock, kissing back unconsciously. "I...didn't even realize that." He smiled brightly at you.

_"Yeah." He grinned brightly, kissing you again and again. "It's a fuckin' miracle."_

Karkat giggled, kissing back. "It's a miracle alright. Just like you're my miracle."

_Gamzee grinned and nodded, darting back in to kiss the other; but stopping a few millimeters from his lips_

Karkat looked confused for a minute. "Gamzee? Are you gonna kiss me or what?

_Gamzee just ducked his head down further, attacking the others neck rather brutally_

Karkat gasped, tilting his head back and offering more of his neck to the other. "G-Gamzee!"

_Gamzee grinned and suck on the nape of his neck, hand lifting his shirt up a bit_

Karkat mewled, allowing the other to do as he pleased as long as he felt like this.

_The highblood lifted his shirt a bit more, raising it up to expose his grub scars_

Karkat decided it was time to fight back and reached his hands up to grip the others horns lightly.

_Gamzee's head immediately lolled to his shoulder. There were exactly three turn on's that he had. 1; Bondage. 2; Being Dominated. 3; His Horns Being Touched_

Karkat kept his hands on the other's horns while he leaned in to nip at his neck.

_Gamzee keened loudly, moving his head upwards to give the other more room as a purr erupted from his throat_

Karkat chuckled and nipped at the highblood's neck harshly, squeezing his hands slightly at the base of his horns.

_Gamzee's breath caught in his throat as he clutched the back of Karkat's shirt. "Motherfuck..."_

Karkat giggled. "You're really hot like this Gam." He purred in the others ear.

_Gamzee keened again and growled with something between need and lust._

Karkat leaned up and moved Gamzee's hair so that he could lick from the base of the highblood's horn to the tip.

_Gamzee hissed and lolled his head forward, offering more of his horns_

Karkat very lightly dragged his teeth against the base of your horns.

_Gamzee keened, a series of chirps and trills escaping his throat_

Karkat rubbed the base of your other horn hard while moving up to suck on the tip of the horn in front of him.

_"Motherfuck, Karbrother.." He groaned, resisting the urge to buck his hips_

Karkat giggled. "No need to hold back Gam. It's just us."

_Gamzee let out a throaty moan and rutted his hips_

Karkat pushed you so that you laid back against the bed and straddled your groin.

_Gamzee growled and bucked again. It kind of upset him in a way; he wasn't being dominated_

Karkat grinned and leaned over your face, kissing you deeply. When he pulled away, your wrists were tied together using a random shirt.

_"Wh-what?..." He blinked up at the shirt before a large smile grew on his face. That was more like it. He clenched his thighs together_

Karkat forcefully spread your thighs apart. "No. Keep them open like the slut you are." He purred into your ear, nibbling it.

_"U-unghhhh.." He moaned lowly, attempting to buck his hips for some sort of friction._

Karkat grinned and held your hips down with surprisingly a lot of strength. "Be a good little bitch and you might get rewarded."

_Gamzee groaned and tried to clench his thighs shut, shuffle them around, anything really to handle the straining bulge in his pants_

Karkat spread your thighs open again and smacked the inside of them harshly. "What did I just say?"

_Gamzee keened loudly and bit his lip; trying to keep calm though he couldn't help his mind from wondering what the lowblood was going to do_

Karkat traced the bulge in your pants lightly with his fingernail. "What should I do? You've already been naughty. I think I need to punish you." He purred.

_Gamzee keened; trying to shuffle around for a bit of fucking friction._

Karkat smack the inside of your thigh harder than last time. "Stop wiggling around." He commanded.

_"Karbrother!" He groaned, willing himself to stay still again._

Karkat chuckled. "What Gamzee?" He palmed your bulge roughly.

_Gamzee keened; trying to squirm around again. "Karbro!" He moaned_

Karkat squeezed his hand against your bulge before stopping abruptly.

_"Karbro!" He whimpered, bucking up his hips again._

Karkat chuckled, leaning over you but not touching you. "Tell me what you want Gamzee."

_"M-motherfuckin' touch me." He groaned; squirming a bit wildly_

Karkat kissed your neck gently. "Gotta be more specific than that Gam."

_"Put my MOTHERFUCKIN' bulge in your nook. O-or the other way around." He growled._

Karkat chuckled and palmed your bulge roughly again. "Tell me why I should?"

_"Because I will motherfuckin' c-cull myself if you don't." He wheezed, bucking again_

Karkat actually looked hurt at that but quickly hid it. "Now that's a little harsh." He growled angrily, putting more pressure against your bulge.

_"D-don't give a fuck." He hissed, lolling his head back and moaning lowly_

Karkat growled low in his throat and snatched his hand away. "Well I fucking do." He hissed.

_"Karbrother." He sighed, propping up on his elbows. "Are you going to motherfuckin' touch me or what?"_

Karkat hummed. "Let me think...No. Go fuck yourself." He growled, untying you and standing up, walking to the door.

_"What the fuckin' shit was that!?" He screeched indignantly, snarling on his own behalf_

Karkat turned and glared at you, making sure you couldn't see the tears in his eyes. "So quick to cull yourself because I won't fuck or be fuck. Shows how much you fucking want to stay with me." He opened the door and left, slamming it shut. He was pissed.

_Gamzee decided to let him cool down for a while. Anywayyyyss, he glanced down to the almost painful bulge in his pants and hissed at it before locking himself in the bathroom_

Karkat sighed and stormed to his room. Gamzee says he wants to stay with him and love him but as soon as he doesn't get touched, he's threatening suicide. He stormed into his room and slammed the door shut, immediately grabbing things and tossing them throughout the room.

_After a rather eventful hour; Gamzee decided that Karkat was cooled down enough and threaded lightly into his room. "Karbrother?..."_

Karkat sighed from his bed. "Fuck off." He called out, turning on his side.

_"I'm coming in, Karbro." He sighed, sweeping in the room and kicking the door shut in one fluid motion_

Karkat growled. "Go the fuck away you heartless fuckass."

_Gamzee lent against the door with a breathless chuckle. "I just got a little motherfuckin' caught up in the heat of the moment, alright?"_

Karkat growled louder. "You told me you would CULL YOURSELF!"

_"I WAS HORNY!" He growled back, rolling his bright eyes_

Karkat sat up, hurt evident in his facial features. "YOU WERE WILLING TO FUCKING CULL YOURSELF FOR A FUCKING LAY!" He screamed.

_"NO I MOTHERFUCKIN' WASNT! I DIDNT MEAN IT, OKAY!?" He hissed back, lips curling up in a snarl_

Karkat flinched and automatically hung his head, sniffling.

_Gamzee sighed and slowly walked towards the other, enveloping him in a hug. "I'm sorry..."_

Karkat winced, closing his eyes tightly and shaking.

_"Do you forgive me, Redbrother?" He whispered; climbing on the others bed and rocking them both_

Karkat started to cry. "You're lying. You've been lying this whole time! I'm just some lousy lay to you! That's why you said that! Because I don't matter! You put my hopes up just to tear them down! Why the fuck would you do this to me!?" He clenched his hands into fists.

_"IM NOT LYING WHEN I SAY THAT I MOTHERFUCKING LOVE YOU!" He growled loudly, tightening his hold on the other_

Karkat sobbed. "Then why would you say that!?"

_Gamzee frowned and pulled him closer against his chest, laying them both on their sides. "I love you."_

Karkat sobbed. "I love you so much Gamzee...And it hurts to know you're willing to leave that fucking easily..."

_"I'm not gonna' leave you... It'll be okay.. It'll all be okay, Baby.." He cooed, cradling you_

Karkat sobbed into your chest, hands bunched up in your shirt. "Please don't."

_"Never, Karbrother. I will never leave you." He nuzzled your hair_

Karkat hiccuped. "P-please don't ever say that again..."

_"I won't." He grinned, rubbing your back_

Karkat slowly calmed down, his eyes shutting, He'd done way too much crying in the past few hours.

_"Are you alright now?" He whispered, pressing kisses to your hairline_

Karkat nodded. "I know you have kinks Gam but I don't think I wanna try that again for awhile...Sorry..." He whispered.

_Gamzee sighed but nodded. "It's alright, Redbrother. I ain't wantin' to make you uncomfortable.."_

Karkat frowned. "It's not like we can't do things like that...I just don't wanna be dominate during the first time..."

_Gamzee blinked, looking down at you with an odd expression. "That would have been your motherfuckin' first time?.."_

Karkat blushed and buried his face in your chest, nodding. "Y-yes..."

_Gamzee chuckled; kissing your forehead. "We ain't gotta' do no kinky shit on your first time.. We might video tape it.."_

Karkat blushed bright red. "If we fucking do I better not find anyone but you or I watching it!"

_"You watchin' it?" He chuckled, wiggling down to nip at your neck. "Why? You wanna' know what you look like when you're being fucked?"_

Karkat moaned quietly but didn't answer.

_"Answer me Karbrother." He chuckled lowly_

Karkat mewled and nodded slightly.

_"Where ya' want your first time to up an' be at?" He grinned sadistically_

Karkat bit his lip. "G-Gamzee..."

_"Answer me." He growled against your neck_

Karkat gasped and shuddered. "In y-your room..."

_"Am' I goin' ta' press you up against the door and fuck you, or press that pretty little face into the sheets and slam your ass so hard you can't motherfuckin' walk for a week?" He chuckled_

Karkat moaned loudly, clenching his thighs together. "G-Gamzee!"

_"You still ain't answerin'." He Chuckled happily_

Karkat blushed and bit his lip. "...The second one..."  
...

_Gamzee chuckled and shook his head, now cradling you against his chest gently. "I love you, motherfucker."_

Karkat smiled and nuzzled your chest. "I love you too fuckass."

* * *

It probably sucked but oh well. I had fun doing it. See you later with hopefully an update on College Edition or maybe a new story. Oh! And I'm thinking it over still but will most likely add more stories like Happiest Kid Alive or somefin I don't know yet... Anyways bye my lovely readers!


End file.
